Test Subject
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: (Rated for later chapters) Danny's life was changed dramatically at the age of 19. His life seemed perfect, but not all is as it seems. Where is he now? Not even his dearest friends know. Or so it seemed.
1. Test Subject

Ok, I have come to terms with myself. I am one of THE most immature 15 year olds on the face of the planet, yay! Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is, this fic popped into my head after seeing a really nice piece of art on deviantart. It's called Test Subject: Danny, so you can just guess why this idea came to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, there, now you can't sue me... All you'd get would be some bracelets and a collage of DP pictures anyway...

Hello. My name is Daniel Fenton, but you probably knew that already, didn't you? Well, actually, you probably know me by my persona, Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, that's all people ever see me as now.

Don't understand? Well, allow me to explain it to you.

When I was 14 years old, I was in an accident with one of my parents' inventions. It was called the Fenton Ghost-Portal. Well, as you can probably tell from the name, it was created to allow ghosts into our world with the press of a button.

Well, I got caught in it when it started, and became a halfa, or half ghost, to those who are unfamiliar with the term.

Well, after that unfortunate turn of events, ghosts began to come through the portal to battle me, and try to do evil in our world.

Of course, I took action, battling them, and throwing them back into their own world. Slowly, I gained control over my powers, and grew to enjoy the simple luxuries they afforded me.

But, one day, things began to change for the worse.

One of my close friends moved away, and the other tried to bottle them self up from me.

I didn't know what to do. My world was coming apart.

I was greatly surprised when she revealed to me she had been doing it because she was afraid of what she was feeling. Afraid of what she was feeling for me, to be priciest.

Well, I was overjoyed, and revealed to her I felt the same. My little world wasn't falling apart after all. Of course, there was still the fact that my other friend had moved away.

Well, on my 16th birthday, he came back. My life was at its peak. Fewer ghosts had been coming through the portal than ever, I had a wonderful girlfriend for the second year running, and my best friend had moved back to town.

I was so happy, that I didn't feel like I had a care in the world... but I did.

While I had been at my birthday party, catching up with my friend, a ghost came through the portal. But not just any ghost, a ghost that I could never beat. A ghost of unknown power.

Vlad Plasimus, otherwise known as Vlad Masters. I had trapped him there when I was 15. I had planned a way to trick him there; otherwise, he'd never have been in there in the first place.

Well, as I chatted, an explosion came from within the house. I told everyone everything was fine, and went to investigate. My first mistake.

When I walked in, Vlad was there, waiting. I couldn't help but stare. I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he'd be able to navigate around the ghost zone, and find his way back out in only 2 years. I know that seems like a long time, but truly, it isn't.

He smiled, and I grimaced.

He asked why I didn't go into ghost form to battle him. I told him that I had too many people there to witness if I was caught.

He simply laughed at me, and vanished through the ceiling, telling me I was hopeless.

Well, I took the bait, went into ghost mode, and followed him through the ceiling.

He sat on my bed in his human form, and smiled at me. I landed on the floor, and went back to human mode as well.

'You're a smart boy, Danny.' He had said to me. I told him I knew that.

His smile broadened, and he said 'Then why do you waste away your time with normal beings?'

I told him it was because they were my friends. He said he could be my friend. When I declined, he frowned.

'Never, huh?' he said. 'That's too bad Danny, too bad.' He then went into ghost mode again, and simply flew away.

I was stunned by what he had done. Truly, I was. So, when I went back outside, and my girlfriend asked me what was wrong, I simply told he a ghost had gotten out of the ghost zone, and I had taken care of it. She smiled at me, and we continued our conversation with our old friend.

I never thought about Vlad's visit for a long time after that. Not until I was 17, and I started to get weird letters in the mail from an institute for paranormal studies in Wisconsin.

I tried to ignore them, but they just kept coming.

Finally, my dad got a hold of one, and told me I should seriously consider it as a school choice. When I told him I wanted to go to a local University with my girlfriend, he said that it was no good, and I should strive for higher, like the institute.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, and tore up the letter in front of him saying I wanted nothing to do with ghosts, as long as lived, ever again.

He simply gave me a sad look, and left. I felt bad. How could I not?

Well, anyway, I went about the next few years normally, with the exception of capturing ghosts with my girlfriend, and best friend in my spare time.

I was 19 when it happened. My life was changed forever. I still don't know why. I never deserved it. Or did I? I really don't know.

There. I know the format is a bit weird, but it's just the first chapter, and I thought it'd be an interesting thing to try out (The style, I mean) Well, RR, and tell me what ya think!


	2. The beginning

Yes, so many of you enjoyed this! Yay! I so very happy - So, here you go, Chapter two of Test Subject. Oh, and, ya, I changed the format because the first chapters format didn't allow me to use as much detail as my usual style permits. I'll squish it in here and there, though. (I'm sorry this took so long to post! I had it done a week ago, but I kept forgetting to post it!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, do you think I'd be sitting at my computer desk typing this and posting it here?! NO! I didn't think so.

Well, perhaps I should begin the full story on that fateful day, my sweet 16…

--

Danny stood in his backyard, his arm around the only girl he had ever loved since he was still little. Samantha Manson.

He smiled down at her, and gave her a loving squeeze as they listened to his sister ramble on about how she was going to become a psychiatrist.

Just then, a knock came from the gate of the backyards fence.

Danny quickly pecked Sam on the cheek before letting her go, and walking over to the gate.

When he opened it, his view was blocked with a rather large polka-dot covered package.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!" A voice said from behind the package.

Danny grinned, and took the package from the new arrival.

"Hi Tucker." Danny said happily.

Tucker took a moment to contemplate something before pouncing on Danny, and giving him a huge hug.

Danny fell backwards, causing the present he was holding to fly out of hands, and land with a soft thud in a patch of grass nearby. He also landed with a soft thud, but with Tucker sitting on top of him, laughing his head off.

"Good to see you too, Tuck." Danny said, shoving his friend off, and getting up.

Tucker grinned up at Danny before standing as well.

Danny picked up the fallen gift and put it on a table that already had a small pile of brightly wrapped parcels on it.

As he did, a huge crash came from within his house.

"Danny…" Sam muttered, walking over to him.

He gave her a reassuring smile, before announcing to the crowd, "I'm sure its just some stuff falling over in the kitchen. I'll go make sure everything's okay." He then walked away from the party, and into the house.

He was startled when he came face to face with a rival he was hopping not to see for years to come.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said with a small smile.

Danny simply shrunk back slightly from the taller halfa.

"What's the matter Danny, don't you want to fight me?" Vlad asked teasingly.

"Now, why would I do that, Plasimus, when you would probably just shove me out the door and reveal my secret to everyone outside that door?" Danny said a bit smugly.

"Your never going to get anywhere with that attitude." Vlad said, floating up through the kitchen ceiling, chuckling lightly to himself.

Danny frowned, and thought about the consequences of his actions for a moment, before giving in to the inevitable, and following Vlad through the ceiling in ghost mode.

When he landed lightly on his bedroom floor and went back to human mode, he saw Vlad sitting on his bed, also in human form.

"You're an intelligent boy, Daniel." He said with a smile.

"I already figured that one out for myself, thank you." Danny said, glaring at Vlad.

Vlad's smile broadened at Danny's quick remark. "Then, Daniel, why do you waste your time with normal, everyday, humans?"

"They're my friends, incase you hadn't noticed." Danny retorted.

"I could be you friend, Daniel."

"Ya, right. I don't think so, Vlad."

"Never, huh? That's too bad, Daniel, too bad." Vlad said, a frown now upon his face. He shook his head at Danny, went into ghost mode, and flew away.

Danny stood there for a moment, completely bewildered by Vlad's actions. He finally just shrugged it off, and went back downstairs, and out to his birthday party.

"What was it Danny?" Sam asked quietly, walking over to her boyfriend.

"Nothing much, Sam. Just another ghost. I took care of it though, so no need to worry." Danny replied, forcing a rather convincing smile.

Sam nodded, smiled, and put her arm around Danny's as they walked back over to Tucker, and began to chat about high school, the party, and anything else that popped into their heads.

--

Now, my dear friends, you may think that the visit from my old enemy wasn't all too interesting, but it truly does matter. Quite a bit.

--

Danny yawned as he stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge, and rummaged around in it, trying to locate the milk.

"Hey, Danny, there's a letter here for you." Jack, Danny's father, said, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh ya?" Danny said, standing straight up, and closing the fridge. He was unsuccessful in his search.

"Ya, it's from the Wisconsin Institute of Paranormal and Extraterrestrial Studies." Jack said, handing the letter to Danny.

Danny took the letter; read the front, and quirked an eyebrow. "That's weird. I never heard of this place before." Danny said, flipping the letter over, and began to tear it open.

"Perhaps they know about me and your mother, and thought you'd be a good student." Jack said thoughtfully with a smile.

Danny grinned, and shook his head. He then pulled the letter from the envelope, and began to read.

Dear Daniel,

We, here at the WIPES, believe that students of your calibre could aid us in our research in Paranormal and Extraterrestrial activity.

After a long debate, we have decided you are worthy to attend our illustrious, and prestigious school.

After reading just this Danny snorted, and tossed the letter into the trash.

"Why'd you do that, Danny?" Jack asked.

"It's a snob school dad. They're probably so full of themselves there that I'd never fit in anyway. Besides, I haven't even thought about a University yet." Danny said shuffling his way out of the kitchen, in a still sleepy state.

A week later, Danny was on his way out the door, when his mother, Maddie, walked over to him, and handed him a letter.

"I almost forgot, Danny, this letter came for you today." She said.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Danny nearly shrieked, snatching the letter from his mother. "What is it with these people?! Do they KNOW I'm not reading these stupid letters, or what?!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow at her son, shrugged, and then walked away, leaving Danny to rant about the idiocy of the WIPES.

All done! - I know this chapter totally SUCKS compared to my first chapter, especially for how long it took me to write. I'm sorry that it's so bloody short as well, but I didn't want to give away too much of the story yet. Hehe…WIPES - I didn't mean for the abbreviation to come out like that, it just did. Anyway, again, I'm sorry for it's suckyness, and shortness. Please don't kill me -;

RR Please!!!


	3. School's in

TADA! Another update! Aren't you all just bursting with joy?!…No, I didn't think so… Anywho, I just thought I'd update before Christmas, at least! So, here is chapter three!

Disclaimer: No, a million times, NO! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!

Yes, that school was so very persistent with their letters…and, if only they hadn't been, perhaps…perhaps I wouldn't be here anymore…

--

It was a brisk Friday morning, and Danny had a long weekend.

He stretched, and leaned back in the comfy recliner that resided in the Fenton's living room, flicking through channels, bored out of his mind.

"Hey, Danny, another one of those letters came in the mail today," Jack said, walking into the living room where Danny sat.

"UGH!!" Danny groaned, putting a hand over his face, and slumping down in the chair.

"You know, Danny, this school sounds pretty good. You should really consider going." Jack said, sitting on the couch, and holding the letter out to Danny.

"DAD! I haven't even thought about University yet! Let alone an 'institution'!" Danny said, sitting up in his chair, and looking at his father in disbelief.

"Danny…You're going to graduate in a year and a half. You really should start considering possible school possibilities!" Jack insisted, bringing the letter back towards himself.

"Ok, fine. I have been considering schools," Danny admitted, "I was thinking of just going to a local school with Sam…"

Jack looked up at his son with a bewildered look on his face. "Why would you want to do that Danny? You can do so much better than that! This institute would do wonders for you!"

At the remark that he could do better, Danny stood, anger written all over his face. "I can do better, huh? Well then," he snatched the letter from his father's grip, "I guess I can do better than the institute, then!" And with that said, he tore the letter in two. "And, you know what else, dad? I NEVER want to do anything with ghosts EVER again! I'm not like you and mom! I can't stand the way you obsess over them! I don't want to have anything to do with that stupid school, or anything else paranormal as long as I live!" Danny tore the letter up some more, then tossed the pieces onto the floor, before storming out of the room, and up to his own.

Danny knew he didn't mean what he said, after all, he was half ghost, so he could be rid of all things paranormal. But, even so, the way his father had said it, made him angry. It was the fact that he made it sound like he was too good for his life, his friends, and Sam.

Danny growled, slamming his bedroom door shut, and flopped onto his bed, still unmade from when he had gotten up.

After about 10 minutes, Danny sighed, and stared at his closed door. He felt bad for the things he said. He knew he hadn't meant it, but…his father might've. Jack might've taken it all to heart.

Danny buried his face in his pillow, near ready to burst from guilt.

--

The next couple years of my life were as normal as any other kid my age. With the exception of catching the few ghosts that still ventured from the ghost zone, with Tucker and Sam.

It was when I was 19, and ready to go onto University, that things in my life really began to unravel.

--

In the end, out of shear guilt, Danny had decided to go to the Wisconsin Institute for Extraterrestrial and Paranormal Studies, to make his father happy.

A small group of people were gathered at the airport, to see Danny off.

Sam, Tucker, his parents, Jazz, Jazz's boyfriend, and Tucker's new girlfriend were all there.

Sam burst into tears as Danny checked in his bag. When he came back, he wrapped his arms around her, and cooed to her that he'd be back for the holidays. This seemed to comfort the girl, so Danny soon let her go, to say good-bye to the rest of his family and friends.

When he had bid farewell to everyone, he went through security, and waved at them from the other side of large glass doors.

He looked at the group that had gathered.

His mother and father were beaming with pride, Jazz was just smiling, leaning on her boyfriend, and Tucker and his girlfriend comforted Sam, who was smiling as she cried silently.

Danny smiled, and headed towards his airplane's gate number.

--

I miss them all so much. Truly, if I hadn't left that day, I would've made sure Sam never had to cry again…

--

Danny yawned as he walked towards a large building with a large sign over the front doors reading 'Wisconsin Institute for Paranormal and Extraterrestrial Studies'.

Danny heaved a sigh.

"This is it…" he muttered to himself," Once I go in, there's no turning back."

Danny heaved a sigh, lifted his bag, and headed inside.

After a few weeks on campus, Danny soon found that he wasn't exactly very welcomed by the other students.

They all seemed to skirt away from him every time he came near, and almost no one spoke to him, unless they needed him to pass them something.

Danny sat in the cafeteria, alone, and slowly ate his lunch. He had a spare next period, so he didn't need to rush. Besides, it's not like he exactly had any friends that wanted to do anything, and rushed him here, either.

When he finished up his lunch, he went up to his dorm room.

It was a sad thing, Danny realized, being here, since he didn't even have a roommate.

He tossed his bag full of books onto the floor near his bed, then sat on a swivel chair, that resided in front of a computer.

Danny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He logged onto the computer, but due to the harsh rules at the school, none of the computers were allowed to have messenger programs, web cams, or microphones, even if Sam, Tucker, or anyone else was on, he couldn't reach them.

He couldn't even call anyone, since you were only allowed to make local calls. So, what was he supposed to do? Call Vlad for a nice little chat? Danny didn't think so.

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than my last one, but I'll be busy for the next few days, so I won't have time to type anymore up, or post, so I thought I'd just quickly finish this up, and post it I hope you liked it!

RR PLEASE!!


End file.
